It is known to secure all sorts of handles to different sizes of bags either manually, semi-automatically or fully automatically. However, these systems and methods are not precise, are slow due to the fact that they are on-line systems along which, repetitive functions are performed. If one of the functions experiences a malfunction, then the entire assembly line is stopped and this results in added cost and all sorts of other problems. Also, these automated or semi-automated systems require manual loading of bags and slow handle attaching processes. The packaging of the bags is also labour intensive.
With some specialty plastic bags it is required to secure a handle at a very precise location along an edge of the bag. This is particularly the case with heavy-duty plastic bags provided with a perforated tear spout in a corner area of the bag to dispense heavy material therefrom such as salt pellets, or other granular products. Such a bag is disclosed in our pending U.S. patent application entitled “Heavy-Duty Plastic Bag With Easy Tear Corner Spout Portion” and bearing Ser. No. 12/222,934 filed on Aug. 20, 2008.